Elemental Spirits
Elemental Spirits are a new feature which is Post-Plantera, which can be collected with the Spirit Vacuum after defeating an Ultra-Boss. Spirits *Sky Spirit - Space *Snowflake Spirit - Snow *Desert Spirit - Desert *Primal Spirit - Jungle *Cursed Spirit - Corruption *Ichor Spirit - Crimson *Fantasy Spirit - Hallow *Fungus Spirit - Fungus *Tide Spirit - Ocean *Hell Spirit - Underworld *Lost Spirit - Dungeon *Power Spirit - Granite *Greek Spirit - Marble How to get those Spirits Spirits, basically, are hard to get. That means we're going to have to simplify here: #First off, find the Altar of Truth. #The Altar of Truth SHOULD say that you need to appease it with all the boss-summoning items. #Place all the VANILLLA boss-summoning items. #If done correctly, a harmless mysetrious doll will appear. Kill it. #Soon, after you kill it, go up. #As you go up, you'll have to face the Spiritual Wave. #After that, go back. #Build a house. #Get the Spiritual Inkeeper. #Once you get him, buy a few Strange Ingots. #Craft it. To craft it: You need one hundred Strange Ingots. Each one costs five silver coins. Give those to the Altar of Truth. It says "I'm appeased with your treasure. Please look in the chest." Once you unlock it, the Spirit Vacuum is avaliable. Ultra Boss Ultra Bosses are what they say; THEY ARE MASSIVE EVIL BOSSES. You must enter there zone and used a Power Cell to activate the boss fights. Sky Fury Sky Fury is based off of the air boss fights from Cuphead. The fight takes place on a gigantic cloud, later on, will change. Basically, all the ground is gone, and you can fall out of the world. Beware. *Sky Fury will fire lightning bolts which shocks the cloud. *Sky Fury is accompanied by Angry Nimbus's which will rain on the player as usual. *Sky Fury may create a gigantic lightning ball and throw it at the player. It causes electrified. *Sky Fury may cause a fog. This doesn't hurt you, except, the clouds will now have pits. You can't see it, so use light! After some hits, it will move onto Phase 2. This time, cloud platforms will be moving. *Sky Fury will spew clouds, which way up and down. It sometimes shoots two. *Sky Fury will also shoot lightning bolts from his eyes. *Sky Fury will sometimes call in UFO Nimbus's, Angry Nimbus's in a UFO costume, which they will try and abduct you. *Sky Fury will also become gigantic, filling up a gigantic mass of the screen, while clouds will attack you. Phase 3. The only difference is, there's now a gigantic spike wall on the right, which is an insta-kill if touched. *Sky Fury's now on the left. You're moving right. *Sky Fury will create a new platform YOU must be stand on. Still, you're moving right on the cloud it has. *Sometimes, Angry Moles will appear, and they will shoot water. *Angry Moles may also shoot electrified water. This isn't really threatening until it's near Phase 4. *Sometimes, a second one will come. Lightning Jacks will accompany it, everytime it lands, it jitters for two seconds, causing lightning to land on you. When the fourth one comes, it's a gargantuan one which jitters three platforms for two seconds, after that, makes those platforms disappear. They jump REALLY high. *The gargantuan one, in expert mode, will sometimes try and slam on you. *When the gargantuan one is on the second one, it will jitter it, causing it to explode into a barrage of lightning, which will be shot into the middle. You must circle around it left or right. The tricky thing is, it changes directions sometimes. *At near Phase 4, the Angry Mole's electrified water will cause a lightning bolt to shoot out. Phase 4. You're back to the normal setting, except more stormy. And Sky Fury has became a hydra. *It has all attacks from Phase 1-3. *The second head will shoot a flamethrower-like attack. *Depending on which side it is on, you'll move in his direction. That's because bumping into him causes electrified and massive damage. *The first head will shoot lightning bolts. *The third head will barf tornadoes. After enough hits, you've won. Cryogenic This fight takes place... ON AN ICEBERG. So yeah, it's not based on anything. *Cryogenic's only attacks right now is pretty much jumping around. He may slap the floor to attack you. After some hits, Phase 2. This is almost like the Golem fight ALL OVER AGAIN. *A mini Cryogenic will try and shoot you. *Cryogenic will shoot a boomerang-like projectile to attack you, or even worse, two. *Cryogenic will basically sometimes move to the other slide by rolling. Phase 3. It seems easy, BUT NOW... you've gotta face two of them. *Cryogenic will now start blooming his hands into the ground, in hopes to grab you and throw you into the insta-death water. *The other Cryogenic might blow a strong, freezing wind. *While the wind is going, Cryogenic will shoot ice beams which act like Sky Fury's spew clouds attack. *Sometimes, both of them will blow a strong, freezing wind. The only thing is that, once you're frozen, they'll suck you in and lob you into the insta-death water. Phase 4. That was actually easy. But to buff it up... *Cryogenic is now a gigantic ice block which DOESN'T move but still is dangerous. *Cryogenic's favorite attack is spewing ice balls which freeze you. *Sometimes Cryogenic will chip apart and will try and push you into the insta-death water. It's a wall... *Cryogenic may twist so hard that Cryogenic will create an icy tornado. After enough hits, (should've taken you like 1,000,000) you've won! Pyram Pyram is a gigantic pyramid. That's not all, the battles takes place in the sky, AGAIN. *Pyram will sometimes spin around. That reflects all projectiles shot at it. It even reflects melee attacks. That's the only way it could attack. In Phase 2, Pyram will finally open his eyes. *Pyram will grow a genie tail. *He'll shoot three laser beams, they're all dangerous. In Phase 3, he'll finally reveal his true form. The Desert Spirit king. *He'll summon Desert Spirits in this phase. *He'll also throw treasure chests at you, which shoot out daggers. *He may also turn into a pyramid, and do the same attacks from Phase 1-3. *He may also turn into a totem, and the totem parts will jump up and down. Overall, these attacks combined with the Desert Spirits make it hard. Crafting There is a page for it.